Vanilla Legume
'''Vanilla Legume '''is a member of Team CHML and the partner of Cinnamon Muscovado. She is a first year student at Beacon, in the year below RWBY and JNPR. Her symbol is a stylised side view of a megaphone with three sound waves exiting it, done in pale yellow. Her aura is cream, with squiggly lines emanating from her in pulses when visible. She belongs to SpiritedDreaming and Phantomlink959. Appearance Vanilla is a young woman with platinum blonde hair kept short in a pixie cut. She has dark green eyes and fair skin. Her physique is slim and petite, focused on speed over anything else. She has a heart shaped face with a perky nose and upturned eyes. She wears a crop singlet with built in sports bra, white with cream coloured edging and her symbol on the back. Arched over her symbol is her last name in blocky black lettering. There is a small amount of plate armour protecting her chest and shoulders. She also wears a white inverted box-pleated skirt with the insides of pleats cream coloured, and black bike shorts underneath. Her accessories include mid-bicep long white, full fingered gloves, full plate armour down her right arm with an armoured gauntlet and minor plating across back of her left hand and around her wrist. Knee high white socks and running shoes, with greaves and knee cops, along with an armoured utility belt carefully buckled around her hips and an armoured head band with a cream coloured plexiglass visor that can be moved up or down depending on the situation complete her outfit. The visor acts as a simple HUD, linked to her scroll, and possesses a wireless microphone to use in conjunction with her weapon, Gelato. History An Atlas native and the second child of a pair of higher ranking military personnel, Vanilla focused on supporting others and honing her weapons skill over anything else and dreaming of being a Hunter, resulting in slightly stunted social skills. Her childhood was rather quiet and in an attempt to break the monotony of structured and militaristic life, when Vanilla was eleven she signed up for the Pen Pal Program being offered by the CCT nearby. She entered the quartet pen pal program for no real reason other than the idea that more people to talk to would mean less structure, at least in this one area of her life, and was soon put in touch with Cinnamon Muscovado, Honey Clover and Maple Aboretta. She found her flagging social skills were quickly picked up and polished by the three other girls, two of whom were naturally talkative and excitable people. When she turned thirteen Vanilla enrolled in the Atlas combat academy, following her childhood dream with the support of her parents. Her grades in anything that didn’t involve a weapon flagged due to study habits she had picked up as a child. At the end of her first year at the Atlas combat school, Vanilla offered for all three of her pen pals to stay with her for the Vytal Festival, which they all gladly accepted. Vanilla silently revelled in the sheer chaos three girls her age could cause for her parents. When Cinnamon suggested making it a yearly thing, Vanilla was excited at the prospect of seeing other parts of the world and readily accepted. At the age of 15, almost 16, the four girls entered into a four-way romantic relationship with each other. The first months were full of drama as expected of a group of girls entering a poly-amorous relationship while they found a balance between each other. Vanilla graduated by virtue of her technical skills alone, her theoretical scores being rather abysmal in anything that didn’t involve a weapon in some form. When Maple made the throwaway comment of all four joining Beacon together, Vanilla took it as a chance to get away from her parents and older sister, and the follow her dream in a premier school. Though she mostly followed along, not really able to contribute much to the task of getting all four to Beacon, she did add the armour to her own outfit from Clover Couture and make whatever pep talks she could when energies flagged and things looked like they weren’t going to work, encouraging the other three to push through it. When Beacon was destroyed, the girls were all together enjoying the Vytal festival. They managed to stick together and watch each others backs during the invasion, and were even more determined not to be split up after that. In the following months they discussed their options, and the decision was made to attend Shade Academy instead. Personality Focused and driven, Vanilla always encourages others to be the best they can be as well. Methodical when working through a problem, she refuses to give up until she has worked her way through every task. She prefers juice in the morning, and is one of those people who wakes instantly, instead of taking time to wake up. Likes: music, shopping, combat training Dislikes: improper weapon care, perverts Statistics Gelato Gelato is a megaphone that transforms into a ten foot lance and is connected to her headset through a wireless microphone, allowing Vanilla to use her semblance in conjunction with her weapon. The weapon is capable of channeling Wind Dust through the speaker. Her fighting style is comprised of quick, lancing attacks mixed with sonic attacks to disorientate her opponent, designed to give herself opportunities and move herself in for lightning quick attacks. She uses her semblance and Wind Dust to move herself around the battlefield, preferring to dodge rather than take a hit. Banshee Vanilla's semblance is Banshee, or the ability to alter the magnitude of soundwaves. This in turn creates a knockback effect around her, and through concentrated blasts she can push herself around. It is also capable of shattering fragile objects, and disorientating people by affecting their inner ears. She can only manipulate the soundwaves of her own voice, however, and she must recognise that the sound is her voice in order to do so. The area of effect of her semblance is a cone, either from her mouth or from the speaker of the megaphone, transmitted by the microphone attached to her headband. When in use, cream coloured pulses of aura follow the area of effect from the point of origin, imitating sound waves. Statistics All statistics follow a scale of 0 to 5, where 0 is non-existent, 1 is low, 2 is below average, 3 is average, 4 is above average and 5 is high. Physical Statistics * Strength: 2 * Speed: 4 * Agility: 3 * Stamina: 3 Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 3 * Aura Manipulation: 4 * Semblance Manipulation: 4 * Dust Manipulation: 2 Technical Statistics * Dust use: 2 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 1 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 0 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 4 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 0 Trivia * Vanilla flowers are pale yellow, vanilla flavoured objects are generally cream or white and vanilla beans are dark brown, almost black. Legume is the scientific word for a seed, pod, or other edible part of a leguminous plant, used as food. * All four member of CHML are in a poly-amorous relationship together. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Human Category:Female Category:Property of SpiritedDreaming Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Not for Roleplaying